Desperdiçando amor
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: As vezes ela queria apenas esquecer.


**Desperdiçando amor**

_"Spend your days full of emptiness_

_Spend your years full of loneliness_

_Wasting love, in a desperate caress_

_Rolling shadows of nights"_

Minako não gostava dele, quanto mais amar. Ela jamais se iludiria desta forma, não em relação ao amor que poderia compartilhar com alguém. Ela chegava a pensar que talvez fosse incapaz de amar qualquer pessoa, mas no fundo sabia que isto não era a verdade. Ela simplesmente não podia amar aquele homem que estava ao seu lado. Apenas isto. Por mais agradável que a companhia dele fosse, por mais prazeroso que fosse a presença dele na sua cama, Minako jamais conseguiria sentir por ele algo mais do que desejo. Ela sentiu os braços dele envolverem a sua cintura e a forçando sair da posição confortável que estava. Não conseguiu evitar o suspiro exasperado quando se deitou ao lado dele. Instintivamente levou os dedos frios nos cabelos claros dele, sentindo a maciez dos fios.

"Em que está sua concentração, Minako?" – a voz de Ace era sonolenta, mas ela sabia que todos os seus outros sentidos estavam bem despertos.

"O que te faz pensar que não estou concentrada?" – ela respondeu de forma manhosa, enlaçando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

"Não disse que está desconcentrada, disse que está concentrada em outra coisa..." – ele murmurou beijando a pele claro do pescoço exposto dela – "Em qualquer outra coisa que não esteja aqui."

"Em que mais eu poderia estar concentrada?" – Minako perguntou sugestivamente.

"No que eu não sei... Mas talvez... Em alguém." – ele respondeu com suavidade.

"Isso que estou ouvindo é ciúmes?" – Minako sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas manteve esta vontade íntima apenas com ela.

"Por que não?" – ele murmurou, não havia sinais evidentes de qualquer emoção nas palavras dele.

Minako suspirou pesadamente. Não que ela se importasse se ele sentisse ciúmes ou não. Ela tinha aprendido a não se preocupar com sentimentos desse tipo, para ela a única coisa realmente digna de ser considerada era a amizade. Mas, ela não queria perder as próximas horas discutindo sobre ciúmes ou qualquer coisa semelhante.

"Você realmente quer conversar?" – Minako perguntou contra os lábios dele, tentando desviar a atenção dele.

"As palavras não servem para isto?" – apesar de insistir na conversa, o tom que ele usava era pouco persuasivo.

"Servem para outras coisas também." – Minako retrucou sem suavidade nenhuma.

"Minako, minha querida..." – ele murmurou enquanto acariciava a face dela – "Acredito que você não vai querer uma declaração de amor..."

"É necessário amor para ser declarado..." – ela respondeu com um sorriso que Ace detestava. Um sorriso de escárnio direcionado apenas para ele.

"Você realmente não sente nada por mim?" – ele perguntou com cuidado observando o rosto dela de perto.

A expressão de Minako não se alterou em nenhum instante. Nem corar, nem um sinal de desagrado. O rosto dela estava impassível.

"A única coisa que estou sentindo agora é necessidade..." – ela respondeu um pouco antes de beijá-lo desesperadamente.

"_Sands are flowing and the lines_

_Are in your hand_

_In your eyes I see the hunger, and the_

_Desperate cry that tears the night"_

Ace se sentiu nocauteado. Qualquer argumento, antes desenvolvido por ele, perdeu o valor. Ele sabia que Minako estava apelando e de uma forma bem baixa, mas ele não podia se controlar diante disto. Ele jamais perderia a oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços, mesmo que ela estivesse pensando em outro, mesmo tendo certeza que ela estava o usando. Imediatamente, ele a segurou com mais força e a colocou embaixo do seu corpo, tomando controle do beijo.

Ela finalmente o sentiu ceder a sua vontade. Não conseguiu evitar um sentimento de alivio no peito. Ela não queria conversar, sobre isso ou qualquer outra coisa. Não estava ali para isto. O que procurava quando se encontrava com ele a noite eram momentos de prazer, momentos em que pudesse esquecer-se de tudo.

Tudo mesmo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Kurai Kiryu, esta fanfic se deve a você a ao capítulo 3 da sua fanfic "A outra chance" que, aliás, eu ainda não comentei, mas eu vou.

As estrofes é da música "Wasting Love" do Iron Maiden.


End file.
